


Inbox Full of Kittens

by Orichalxos



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Kittens, More Kittens, invisible macros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orichalxos/pseuds/Orichalxos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the kinkmeme prompt: 'NAOTO AND KANJI DISCOVER A BOX OF KITTENS.<br/>THE KITTENS' ADORABLENESS SHOCK NAOTO OUT OF HER STUFFINESS.<br/>GO GO GO GO GO!!!"<br/>Kanji sends out some emails to cheer up the team; Naoto is unhappy about being spammed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inbox Full of Kittens

Date: 12 dec 2011  
From: tattooedtatsumi@inabanet.com  
To: deductive_logic@inabanet.com , seta_s@inabanet.com, junesjunior@inabanet.com , galacticpunt@inabanet.com , tofuttiprincess@inabanet.com , amagidyne@inabanet.com , imabaer@inabanet.com  
Subject: DAILY KITTEN EMAIL!!

ok guys—remember souji-sempai said we gotta take care of ourselves + not let the fog get to us? so i dug up some links--

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5-D0f6nHSQ  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qBO2U7SZ5qs  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efdzy1ssgSs  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrR1XqOrnGY

more soon!!!  
enjoy + cya tomorrow @ junes

  
Date: 12 Dec 2011  
From: tofuttiprincess  
To: tattooedtatsumi, deductive_logic, seta_s, junesjunior, galacticpunt, tofuttiprincess, amagidyne, imabaer  
Subject: Re: DAILY KITTEN EMAIL!!

OMG OMG OMG SOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!1!!  
SQUEEE!!! SEND MORE KANJI-KUN!!!!!11!!

  
Date: 12 Dec 2011  
From: deductive_logic  
To: tattooedtatsumi  
Cc: seta_s  
Subject: Re: DAILY KITTEN EMAIL!!

Dear Kanji:  
I don't see how these videos are supposed to assist our fighting. Please leave me off of any future mass mailings.  
Regards,  
Naoto.

\---

Date: 13 Dec 2011  
From: tattooedtatsumi  
To: deductive_logic, seta_s, junesjunior, galacticpunt, tofuttiprincess, amagidyne, imabaer  
Subject: more kittens

hey guys,  
so sempai said even if u dont think its gonna help u should watch anyway so im just gonna keep sending more kittens to everybody

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZrmJLea385Q  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNS6SUe-kGc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAKroNeQhf0

(sorry naoto)

  
Date: 13 Dec 2011  
From: junesjunior  
To: tattooedtatsumi, deductive_logic, seta_s, junesjunior, galacticpunt, tofuttiprincess, amagidyne, imabaer  
Subject: Re: more kittens

haha kanji i guess you do like pussies

  
Date: 13 Dec 2011  
From: seta_s  
To: tattooedtatsumi, deductive_logic, junesjunior, galacticpunt, tofuttiprincess, amagidyne, imabaer  
Subject: Re: more kittens

Kanji, thanks. This is a good idea, and I think we should all take a moment to look at a few cute things and remember that life can be really good outside the fog. Keep it up and keep sending more!

Yosuke—the pussy joke? Not cool.

Remember, we're taking on the next level Sunday morning after we've had a chance to breathe. Teddie and Naoto, you'll be on point, so get a good night's sleep.

  
Date: 13 Dec 2011  
From: galacticpunt  
To: tattooedtatsumi, deductive_logic, seta_s, junesjunior, galacticpunt, tofuttiprincess, amagidyne, imabaer  
Subject: Re: more kittens

Aww Kanji those are really cute! I'll start digging up some clips from my favorite movies to get everyone in the fighting spirit, yeah?  
Oh, and Yukiko wanted me to add a puppy rather than a kitten. This one made her laugh for an hour straight the first time she saw it!  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JIKaIriiK8w

  
Date:13 Dec 2011  
From: tofuttiprincess  
To: tattooedtatsumi, deductive_logic, seta_s, junesjunior, galacticpunt, tofuttiprincess, amagidyne, imabaer  
Subject: Re: Re: more kittens

OMG HE CANT STAND UP THATS SOOOO FUNNY!!!!!

  
Date:13 Dec 2011  
From: deductive_logic  
To: seta_s  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: more kittens

Dear Sempai,

I don't see why I have to receive these emails as well. I am perfectly fine and do not need to be cheered up. I know that Kanji would not keep me on this list without your intervention. Please pass along my wishes to him.  
Regards,  
Naoto.

  
Date: 13 Dec 2011  
From: seta_s  
To: deductive_logic  
Subject: Kitten mailings

Naoto--  
Actually, you've been taking Magatsu Inaba pretty hard, and it's starting to show in your performance. I won't pass along your wishes to Kanji; these emails are a good way of bonding among the team and all of us should be included.

If it's such a problem for you, just delete them unread.  
\--Souji

  
Date: 13 Dec 2011  
From: deductive_logic  
To: seta_s  
Subject: Re: Kitten mailings

I shouldn't have to bother with deleting them!!!! And I am performing perfectly adequately for Magatsu Inaba. We should discuss this at the next Junes meeting.  
\--n

\---

Date: 14 Dec 2011  
From: tattooedtatsumi  
To: deductive_logic, seta_s, junesjunior, galacticpunt, tofuttiprincess, amagidyne, imabaer  
Subject: even more kittens

the middle 1 looks like everybody watching teddie at the pageant!

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qu7hu61BOWM

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gY0MSuyaKMk

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTxW3GWZ5hI

  
Date: 14 Dec 2011  
From: imabaer  
To: tattooedtatsumi, deductive_logic, seta_s, junesjunior, galacticpunt, tofuttiprincess, amagidyne, imabaer  
Subject: Re: Re: even more kittens  
I LIEK KITTNS  
KANJI THESE R AWESOM BUT TEDDIE IS MUCH CUTER  
AND HAS FUZZIER FURR  
MORE TEDDIE PICS! WHO WANTS 2 PUT TEDDIE ON INTERNET

  
Date: 14 Dec 2011  
From: junesjunior  
To: tattooedtatsumi, deductive_logic, seta_s, junesjunior, galacticpunt, tofuttiprincess, amagidyne, imabaer  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: even more kittens

sry 4 teh pussy joke kanji  
ignore teddie, he cant use a computer + send more soon!

  
Date: 14 Dec 2011  
From: deductive_logic  
To: tattooedtatsumi, deductive_logic, seta_s, junesjunior, galacticpunt, tofuttiprincess, amagidyne, imabaer  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: even more kittens  


FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP HITTING THE REPLY-ALL BUTTON??? I AM SICK OF BEING BURIED IN KITTEN EMAILS!

\---

Date: 15 Dec 2011  
From: junesjunior  
To: tattooedtatsumi, deductive_logic, seta_s, junesjunior, galacticpunt, tofuttiprincess, amagidyne, imabaer  
Subject: Naoto + KITTENS

noooo Naoto's getting buried in kittens!  
[Attached: A crude photoshop of Naoto under a pile of kittens.]

  
Date: 15 Dec 2011  
From: junesjunior  
To: tattooedtatsumi, deductive_logic, seta_s, junesjunior, galacticpunt, tofuttiprincess, amagidyne, imabaer  
Subject: Naoto + KITTENS 2

dont worry naoto has super persona powers! but now she has 2 fight…LONGCAT!!!

[Attached: Another crude photoshop of Naoto standing between Longcat and Tacgnol.]

  
Date: 15 Dec 2011  
From: junesjunior  
To: tattooedtatsumi, deductive_logic, seta_s, junesjunior, galacticpunt, tofuttiprincess, amagidyne, imabaer  
Subject: naoto + KITTENS 3

time 4 extra firepower!!!  
[Attached: A bizarre (and crude) photoshop of Naoto firing kittens out of a bazooka.]

  
Date: 15 Dec 2011  
From: tattooedtatsumi  
To: tattooedtatsumi, deductive_logic, seta_s, junesjunior, galacticpunt, tofuttiprincess, amagidyne, imabaer  
Subject: Re: naoto + KITTENS 3

dude yosuke this is just kinda weird now

  
Date: 15 Dec 2011  
From: amagidyne  
To: tattooedtatsumi, deductive_logic, seta_s, junesjunior, galacticpunt, tofuttiprincess, amagidyne, imabaer  
Subject: Re: Re: naoto + KITTENS 3

I have to agree, this is just weird. Though I guess the Longcat thing makes sense with Naoto's light and dark powers…but mostly it's just weird. Can we get back to the kittens?

\---

Date: 15 Dec 2011  
From: imabaer  
To: tattooedtatsumi, deductive_logic, seta_s, junesjunior, galacticpunt, tofuttiprincess, amagidyne, imabaer  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: naoto + KITTENS 3

HEY GUYS I DID ONE TOO  
IM GONNA DO MORE  
JUST GOTTA FIND PIX TO USE

[Attached: All three previous images with a MS Paint drawing of Teddie over each of them, usually obscuring Naoto entirely.]

  
Date: 15 Dec 2011  
From: imabaer  
To: tattooedtatsumi, deductive_logic, seta_s, junesjunior, galacticpunt, tofuttiprincess, amagidyne, imabaer  
Subject: Greetings and Good Day!

Hello!  
I have attached the files you requested! Its really good stuff!

[Attached: completelyharmless.exe]

  
Date: 15 Dec 2011  
From: junesjunior  
To: tattooedtatsumi, deductive_logic, seta_s, junesjunior, galacticpunt, tofuttiprincess, amagidyne, imabaer  
Subject: DONT OPEN ANYTHING

CRAP CRAP CRAP  
DONT OPEN ANYTHING FROM TEDDIE  
HE SEARCHED FOR "KITTENS" AND THEN "PUSSY" ON MY COMPUTER AND NOW ITS FULL OF PORN AND VIRUSES  
I GOTTA SCRUB THE WHOLE HARD DRIVE AND MAKE HIM STOP CRYING

DAMN YOU TEDDIE

  
Date: 15 Dec 2011  
From: tattooedtatsumi  
To: tattooedtatsumi, deductive_logic, seta_s, junesjunior, galacticpunt, tofuttiprincess, amagidyne, imabaer  
Subject: brain bleach

well  
i guess that means no more photoshops  
so heres some maru instead

http://sisinmaru.blog17.fc2.com/

\---

Date: 16 Dec 2011  
From: tattooedtatsumi  
To: deductive_logic  
Subject:

hey naoto—  
sorry for all the trouble with the kittens  
but you looked real tired after the last tv run, and it made me think of the first one of these  
so then i looked up some more but the first one is really the best

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suxjuZUwsy8  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPq0cQa7RMY  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15IJ1W0Xq5c

hope you like them

  
if you really want i'll stop sending them to you

Date: 16 Dec 2011  
From: deductive_logic  
To: tattooedtatsumi  
Subject: Re: (no subject)

I'm okay. I needed a little extra time to recover last night.  
I just hate getting so many extra emails when everybody replies to them. Could you maybe send them only to me instead? I do not mind if it's just from you.

Rise informed me that your hobbies include textile art. Have you considered crafting cat toys?

Incidentally, you are incorrect. The best one is the middle one, which is definitely cuter than the other two and lacks the surprise ending of the third.  
\--Naoto

PS: I've heard that there is a petting zoo somewhere near Okina. If you have the time, would you like to go the next time we have the afternoon free? Purely to keep our spirits up for battle, of course. I can meet you at the station on Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Bad Bad Bathhouse kinkmeme. Thank you to anon for requesting it, and anons for commenting on it!


End file.
